


The one which adds to the plot slightly

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Established Relationship, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Friendship, Friendzone, OtaYuri Week, i'm making it a thing from now, i'm offended, otayuri - Freeform, why isn't yuri's sister a possible character and otabek's is?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 23:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: Part sixteen of the series "Family Affair of the Russian Tigers", read the previous ones if you haven't already.--Otabae's last day with Yuri is fluffy and he sucks up a tiny bit of courage





	The one which adds to the plot slightly

**Author's Note:**

> I promise that normal chapters are coming, I hope you enjoy this for the time being. This does actually kinda add to the plot (I at least think it does) but oh well.

04.03 (March 4th)

“Careful with those!” Yuri’s loud voice startles Otabek. He’s standing by the bookshelf in the living room, about to take one of the books when Yuri walks in from the kitchen wearing the cat eared hoodie Otabek gave him for his birthday.

“I am, I just wanted to take a look. Who reads these?” Otabek slowly takes the thick book out of its place and Yuri follows his moments with his eyes.

“They’re Ada’s. She’s really protective of her stuff. I once put them in the wrong order and she didn’t talk to me for a day. And let’s not even mention the time I bent the back of one of them while reading. I thought she’d disown me.” Yuri’s places their snacks on the coffee table and flops onto the couch while not taking his eyes off of Otabek who’s standing on the other side of the room.

“She’d never disown you through.” Otabek has put the book back, paying close attention to where it stood before even though he doesn’t quite believe she’d be as angry as Yuri says.

“Well, maybe not completely but she definitely wouldn’t talk to me for a week if something happened to her books. It’s sometimes a bit scary how she wants to be in control of everything.” Yuri stretches out on the couch, putting his feet on the coffee table and turning on the TV.

They’re alone again today and have chosen to spend their last day together being absolutely lazy on the couch in front of the TV.

“Some people just really love their books, that’s normal.” Otabek sits down next to him, watching as Yuri huffs a strand of hair out of his face.

“Otabek it’s not just books. She wants to be in control of everything all the time and it... Never mind, you won’t get it.” As Otabek watches Yuri’s fingers run over the buttons of the remote, he chooses to stay quiet, not really knowing what to say.

“Do you miss your family?” The sudden change of topic confuses Otabek and he takes longer to answer to such a simple question than he should.

“Sure, I always do. Mum continuously sends me messages about Aidana’s newest scars from climbing trees and falling off of her bike.” As Otabek smiles at the memories he doesn’t immediately notice Yuri sinking lower into the couch, focusing his gaze onto the TV maybe a bit too determinedly.

“Must be nice.” Yuri whispers and while Otabek hadn’t understood what he said he chooses not to ask to repeat since the face Yuri’s making makes Otabek think he realise what’s happening.

“What’s up, Yuri?” He asks as the silence drags on, something he’s not used to since for the last week Yuri has been more than talkative except for the time they talked about his... Oh... Well, Otabek guesses now he knows why that’s so.

“Your family’s nice.” Yuri says and Otabek smiles at the compliment but it disappears as he looks down to see Yuri’s frowning face.

“So is yours.” A snort from Yuri makes Otabek mirror Yuri’s previous frown.

“Not really a family.” Yuri realises his tone is dark and he shouldn’t be talking about this. He had SWORN to himself that this will not bother him but he can’t seem to help it.

“Why do you think you don’t have a family? You have a lot of people who love you.” Otabek hopes the confusion in his voice doesn’t show while he’s trying to act serious.

“A sister and a grandfather. Wow.” Yuri’s voice is cold and Otabek knows it’ll only make it worse if he’ll ask why Yuri is so sure his family is dysfunctional only because his parents are out of the picture.

“They’re not the only ones who care about you. You know Yura, family doesn’t end with blood. You can choose your own.” Otabek says strongly and plucks up the courage to be bold with Yuri for the second time in his life and puts his arm around his shoulders to show that the conversation is over.

He had expected Yuri to laugh it off and push his arm away. He hadn’t expected Yuri to snuggle closer and Otabek’s heart does a quadruple axel.

 

\---

 

“Oh my god!” Yuri yells, startling Otabek as he looks at some of Yuri’s medals while Yuri’s on his bed, browsing Instagram or something.

He turns around, not seeing Yuri fiddling with his own phone but Otabek’s. He’s sure there’s nothing on there that would shock Yuri but for a second he starts doubting himself and his knowledge of the content of his own phone.

“What?” Otabek’s voice sound almost defensive and when Yuri looks at him Otabek can see amusement in his eyes.

“You seriously have me saved in your phone like THIS?” Yuri turns around Otabek’s phone and he sees their chat open, the name clearly saying ‘Yuri Plisetsky’ and Otabek doesn’t understand what he’s talking about.

“Yeah, so what? Is it like spelt wrong or something?” Faint heath rises to Otabek’s cheeks. It would be so stupid if he’d had Yuri’s name spelled wrong this whole time.

“Who the hell saves someone by their full name?” Yuri snorts at Otabek’s confused face.

“What?”

“Who the hell saves their friends in their phone by their full name? This makes it seem like I’m...”

“It makes it seem like I’m your co-worker which you can’t really stand but with whom you go out for drinks on the weekends since you don’t have anyone else to take with you and you find me really annoying but since this friendship is beneficial for you, you haven’t gotten rid of me yet but actually you want to choke me each time I text you.” He ends his rant with a sigh and Otabek blinks a couple of times, trying to process.

“That was really specific, are you all right?” Otabek’s head is now turned to the side, making him look like an owl with his eyes wide.

“I’m changing it.” Yuri turns his full attention back to the phone and Otabek doesn’t interfere. He knows the name will be ridiculous and he’ll have to change it later.

(It was supposed to be ‘The best Russian ice skater ever born who kicked everyone’s ass at the GPF and will do it again this year’ but since it was too long Yuri made it ‘The Best Russian Ever’, Otabek changed it to ‘Yura’ after two weeks.)

**Author's Note:**

> Otabek has the same mindset as Ada when it comes to family - people don't have to be related by blood to be family. I feel like this chapter makes Ada's secret problem pretty obvious. Also, the quadruple axel is the harest jump ever and only a few can master it.
> 
> Please comment if anything ever confuses you in the story.


End file.
